


Stargazing

by yukyunglovebot



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukyunglovebot/pseuds/yukyunglovebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Narry one shot that is very loosely based on Shut Up and Dance by Walk the moon :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

‘Well this night’s a bust’, Niall thought, taking a sip from his cup. It was Saturday night and he was standing in someone else’s kitchen, leaning against the counter as everyone else danced to whatever Top 40 hit was blaring out of the speakers, the volume loud enough to rattle his teeth in time to the rhythm of the bass.He’d come out out to this party only because, according to his friends, “he needed to wind down by socialising, not watching golf”. If he was being honest, he would’ve much preferred to be sat watching golf than standing alone in someone else’s kitchen, drinking something that tasted as if it had come out of three different bottles. He sighed, placing the cup down, giving up on trying to stomach the drink. Instead, he thought about how a friends’ night out had ended before it could even properly begin, his friends ditching him as soon as they walked in the door, mumbling something about beer pong, before leaving him completely lost and unable to find any company for the night. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried. He had tried having a conversation with a girl from one of his English classes and her group of friends, the conversation dwindling as he realised that the group was far too intoxicated to form a sentence without bursting into a fit of giggles.”Well there’s no use sulking about it,” he mumbled to himself, pushing off the counter and towards the door, with the intent of finding his friends and letting them know he was ready to leave, with or without them.   
He opened the kitchen door, immediately remembering why he left the living room in the first place.It was a classic house party scene,music playing so loud he couldn’t hear himself think, bright party lights streaming through the smoke coming from the corner of the room where everyone was vaping(whatever the hell that was). And what would would a house party be without the solo cups littering the floor and couples making out in any space deemed comfortable.Running his hands through his blonde hair he got on his toes and craned his neck, trying to see if he could spot any of his friends. It was as he was sweeping over the crowd, trying to see if he could spot a familiar face that someone else caught his eye.It wasn’t one of his friends but rather a guy, about his age, eyes closed, waving his arms and swaying his hips in time with the music. He was quite tall, wearing a sheer button up shirt. The top buttons were undone revealing swallow tattoos and the top of a… butterfly?He had on tight black pants, like really tight, it was a wonder he could move in them, and brown boots that looked like they belonged on a runway, not at any average house party. But it wasn’t how he was dressed that caught Niall’s attention, or how good his legs looked in his pants (although Niall felt they certainly deserved recognition).Niall wasn’t interested in the tattoos on the stranger’s chest and abdomen. No, none of these things were as captivating as how blissful the stranger looked. His eyes were closed, party lights shining through his shoulder length brown hair as it bounced with every subtle nod, jaw moving as he , presumably, chewed on some gum. The rings on his fingers caught the lights, seeming to make sure that Niall’s attention stayed on him. This must have been why Niall found himself slowly, as if under a trance, pushing through the crowd to get a better look. All the time he was pushing through, he never took his eyes off of him not wanting to miss a second of the stranger’s dancing. He couldn’t help himself he was completely entranced. After a few ‘excuse me’s and uncomfortable shoulder bumps with strangers, he was finally at a point where he could see him clearly. He didn’t know why he, but for some reason Niall was enjoying watching him, deciding that the only way Mystery Dancer (That’s what Niall had named him) could be having this much fun was if he was REALLY drunk. Niall hadn’t even realised he had been staring straight at his face, until the music stopped and his eyes snapped open, completely flooring Niall with the amount of intensity they contained.  
The music started up again, the opening notes to Walk The Moon’s “Shut Up and Dance” blasting through the speakers. Before Niall could comprehend what was happening, the stranger was walking up to him, taking long graceful steps. “Wanna dance?” he asked trying to project his voice over the music.   
“No thanks,” Niall declined, now severely regretting coming so close to him. The stranger paused, pouting for a split second , before asking,“Why not?”  
“Well , you see, I’m not any good at it. And I’m not about to make a fool of myself in front of so many people.” His eyes lit up, as if he hadn’t just been rejected.   
“It’s not about knowing how to dance,” he yelled, “all you have to do is move your body to the music. Come on! I’ll show you!”  
Before Niall could object, mystery guy had grabbed his arm, pulling him right into the middle of the floor, just in time for the beginning of the chorus.   
“Just do what I do, alright?”   
‘Easier said than done,’ Niall thought. The living room was packed, bodies grinding tightly together, his arms knocking against an unsuspecting couple as he tried to imitate his newfound company’s slightly unconventional dance moves.  
“See! Look , you’re doing it!”, mystery dancer said, the excitement clear in his voice, eyes shining as he looked at Niall. He grabbed Niall’s hands pulling him into some elaborate, leg twisting move. Despite what Niall wanted to think, he was enjoying it, and it had more to do with his dance partner than anything else. As the night went on, Niall found himself loosening up, enjoying himself more and more. He found that the entire time they danced he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Mystery Dancer, absolutely loving the way he put all his energy into every little hip twist and arm wave. Niall especially loved when they shimmied together, moving so in sync you’d think they’d been shimmying together all their lives.As the current song, a fast paced electro pop song, died down, Mystery Dancer waved his hand in front of Niall’s face.  
“Sorry I didn’t ask earlier, but what’s your name?”  
“Niall,” he said, about to ask for his name, before Mystery Dancer interjected.  
“Well Niall , all this dancing has got me kind of parched. You want me to get you a drink?”  
“Yeah sure” Niall replied, deciding that he could ask his name when he got back.  
He watched him walk away, staring into space long after he had disappeared from his sight. He was brought out of his slight stupor by a tap on the shoulder.  
“You alright mate?”His friend Rory asked, looking slightly surprised that Niall was any where near the dance floor, let alone right in the middle.  
“Yea, I’m alright. I mean it’s not like you just left me alone,” Niall chuckled, glad to see his friend again.  
“Hey! In our defense, we told you we were going to play beer pong before we left,”Rory laughed, putting his hands up in a defensive manner.They chatted for a while longer as Niall waited for his mystery companion to come back, eager for him to meet his other friends.  
“Well look, we’re gonna go, you know ‘hang out’,”Rory stated, giving Niall a knowing smirk “You’ll call us if you need us, right?”  
“Sure,” Niall said, distracted by the thought that his friend still wasn’t back yet, despite having left over 10 minutes ago. After Rory left, Niall stood on the floor, waiting to see if his friend would return any time soon. After about five minutes of that, Niall decided to take his search outside. He only realised how hot he had been, when he stepped outside, the cool night air providing some well needed relief. It wasn’t hard to find him. He was lying on the grass, gazing at the stars, two cups beside him. Niall moved closer, hesitantly, not wanting to disturb him. He looked so peaceful, laying there, his chest heaving slightly as he took deep breaths. He could have been asleep for all Niall knew.   
“So are you going to talk to me… Or are you just going to stand there and watch me lie around,” he said. Now that they were outside Niall was completely taken aback by how beautiful he sounded. He had the kind of voice that you wanted to listen to for hours on end. Deep, and slightly sensual. The way he spoke, was even better. He said his words slowly, as if wanting to make sure that you understood every bit of what he was saying. Combined, it sounded how a slow flowing river would, smooth and serene. If whatever he was doing now didn’t work out, he could probably get a job reading books to children or something.   
“So… are you going to answer me or…”, he trailed off at the end, rolling over onto his arm so he could look at Niall from where he was.  
“Well I..I was just…”, Niall stuttered, lowering himself onto the grass next to him, embarrassed that he had been caught staring, and then failed to answer a simple question.He picked at the grass beneath him, twirling it in his fingers as he sat beside him, trying to figure out he he could ask for his name. “Okay, this is gonna sound really weird, considering we danced and all… but I really didn’t get your name back there,” he said, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he lowered his head. He Who dances with someone, and then doesn’t get their name.   
“It’s Harry,” he said, the smile evident in his voice. Niall looked up, nearly falling over when he realised how close Harry’s face was.  
“Here,”Harry said, handing him his drink.”I got this for you before I came outside.” Niall took it from him, putting it down on the grass besides him.   
“So, why did you come outside?” Niall asked, leaning on his arm so he could look at Harry.  
Harry’s eyes lit up, the skin around them creasing as he smiled.  
“Why? Did you miss me?” he asked, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.  
“I… you know.. I just-”  
“It’s alright,” Harry said, cutting him off. “I came outside because it was getting really hot in there and I wanted to cool down. What’s your excuse?”  
“Well, I was looking for you,”Niall admitted sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck.  
“So you did miss me!” Harry exclaimed in pure glee. Niall coughed awkwardly, not wanting to let him know that, yes, he may have missed him slightly, despite only meeting him tonight.   
“Aren’t you bored though,” Niall asked changing the subject from his obvious attachment.  
“Nah, not at all. There’s so much interesting stuff to do, I mean just look at the stars,” Harry said, rolling onto his back and pointing at the night sky.   
Niall followed his finger, pausing for a while when he got to the ring, admiring how the thick silver band fit so well around his finger, as if that was where it was supposed to be, before looking into the space in the night sky Harry was pointing at.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Niall stated,”It’s just a bunch of stars. I mean, the only time they ever make sense is if you’re one of those constellation geeks.” Niall shifted slightly, a thought occurring to him. “You’re not one of those constellation geeks are you, because if you are, you really need to get round to explaining how stars work and shit.”  
“No, I am not ‘one of those constellation geeks’,” Harry laughed, clearly amused by Niall’s statement. “But I will explain to you how the stars work. Well, I’ll explain how I think stars work anyway.” Harry paused for a bit, waiting for Niall to respond.  
“Well go on then, share” Niall responded, taking a sip and immediately remembering why he’d left his first drink in the kitchen.  
“Okay. Don’t laugh at me alright. Promise me you won’t laugh.”  
“I promise I won’t laugh. Now hurry up,it’s getting cold and I highly doubt I’ll survive much longer without freezing up.”  
“Okay. Alright. Well the way I see it, alright. The night sky is like one giant connect the dots, with all the stars and whatnot, yeah. So like, it’s all good if you know, like constellations and stuff, yeah. But what if you don’t? That shouldn’t stop you from enjoying them. So, like I said, the sky and stars and stuff are just one big connect the dots. So like, at night when I’m bored and stuff, or need to cool down or whatever. I go outside, like I did today and I lie on my back and connect the dots.And what’s cools about not being a ‘constellation geek’”, Harry said this last part with a chuckle, shooting a look at Niall, “is that it’s not set in stone for me. I don’t look up at the stars and feel compelled to go ‘Oh look at the big dipper’ or ‘Wow!! Orion’s belt looks snazzy today!’ No. Looking up at the stars with absolutely no knowledge gives me so much more freedom, so much more opportunity to turn them into whatever I want, create stories about things far far away, you know? Like look, see that bunch over there?” Harry pointed, directing Niall’s eyes to a cluster of stars.   
“Yeah,” he trailed off, waiting for Harry to continue.  
“Well they’re over there and they’re shining and stuff but there’s also that one star over there, flashing really bright. Can you see it Niall?”  
Niall looked in the direction Harry was pointing and sure enough, to the left of the cluster was a lone star, shimmering with an energy of its own.  
“Yeah I see it,”Niall said, not quite sure what Harry was getting at.  
“Well, it’s like a lesson, see…” Harry trailed off, thinking Niall had gotten it.  
“No. I don’t really see the lesson… You wanna explain it to me stargazer?”  
Harry chuckled at the nickname.  
“Okay, well it’s like the stars are people, yeah, and sometimes when we’re in groups we’re not really given the opportunities we need to shine. To the outside, we just look like one big cluster and you can’t really differentiate between us all. But if we’re alone, our personality is really obvious and it gives us a chance to shine?Like it’s okay to be alone because then we can discover who really are, you see. Does that make sense? I don’t wanna bore you you know. You should tell me if it doesn’t make sense and I’ll stop.” Harry explained, hesitating towards the end, unsure of whether or not Niall really wanted to be out here, talking about what he saw in stars when there was a full blown party happening not even 5 feet away from where they were.  
“Yea I get it. And No. I’m not bored. I’m really enjoying listening to what you have to say. It’s nice listening to you speak,”Niall admitted.  
Harry’s eyes lit up, pleased that Niall was enjoying himself.  
“Okay then seeing as you understand that, why don’t you make up one” Harry said, the hope evident in his voice. Niall would’ve said no, but how could he refuse. This was obviously something Harry did a lot, and didn’t mind sharing with Niall.  
“Okay. Don’t blame me if it’s crap, I’ve never done this before.”  
“That’s alright, just give it your best shot.”  
“Right, well here I go,” Niall said, looking for some stars he could talk about. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he scanned the night sky, his eyes finally landing on a solitary pair, flashing and lighting up the dark space around them.   
“Mhhmm…” Harry hummed, waiting for him to continue.  
“Well, like when you look at them, it’s just the two of them you know. Like they’re both glowing really bright, but they seem to be feeding off of each other’s light. I guess to me, that means that there can always be that one person who really brings out the best in you know. Someone whose positive energy you kind of feed off of. Like, you enjoy their company , and you don’t even have to be doing much to be happy with them. It could be literally anything. Watching TV. PLaying video games. Talking about what you see in the stars. Anything and you’d still feel so good.Kinda like how I feel with you right now.” Niall finished, waiting to see what Harry said.  
“That was really good,” Harry stated, laying his head back onto the grass.  
There was a pause after that. The type of pause that made Niall wonder if he had gone too far. Maybe e shouldn’t have said that last bit. What if Harry thought he was some nutter who got attached after a dance and a drink. God, he couldn’t believe he’d said that. As Niall was getting ready to get up and leave, putting what had just happened behind him, Harry spoke up again.  
“And you know, we’re exactly like the two stars. You’re enjoying being here with me. And I’m enjoying being here with you. So let’s prolong it yeah. And who says it has to end here at this party. We should be able to enjoy each other’s company anywhere, anytime. So how about before this party ends, we exchange numbers. That way we can always keep in touch, alright?”  
Niall was astounded. This was a far better response than he had expected. In fact this was the complete opposite if what he had expected. He had expected Harry to hurry off, making some excuse about the time and how he was out past his curfew. But this, this was amazing. This was the best thing to happen to him this entire night.  
“Alright,” he said “that sounds like a good idea”  
“Yea. but the night is still young, and the stars are still out. And this stargazer still has a lot of deep, life changing philosophies to share, so if you’re up for it…” Harry trailed off, looking to Niall for reassurance.  
“I’m up for it,” Niall said, settling down.  
And that’s how he spent the rest of his Saturday night.With Harry, the two of them laying side by side on a stranger’s lawn, while they stared and shared long after the music had died and the last of the partiers had gone home. And he wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
